The Realmtale
by CharaDreemurrTheChocolateRPGod
Summary: Frisk never believed in magic, monsters or realms. But maybe the townsfolk aren't as stupid as he thinks. Just sit back, get some chocolate and dive right in this poor excuse for a fanfic. It's the first thing I wrote, but I'll give it my all, so please don't get angry at me. Okay, thank you very much, original maker of Realmtale, for renaming your au, so I can use this one!
1. Chapter 1: The Universe (FRISK)

I'm done with this.  
They really believe all these tales about monsters are true?! "Don't go to these ruins! It's dangerous!" they said. The only dangerous thing is their dumbness!  
They actually expect monsters to be real? Why haven't we seen them already, then? Oh yeah... "We trapped them in another realm." they think. The realm of imagination!  
Well, whatever.

"Hey kid! Get back here, before you hurt yourself!" A cop yelled. "Listen, I know you didn't mean to do that, just come back and we can work it all out."  
"Haha, you think?" I ask.  
No reaction. Of course not. Even an idiot would know that he was lying.  
"That's what I mean." I tell him.  
"Okay, maybe it'll be hard but everything's better than these monsters! Nobo-" The cop said, before I interrupted him.  
"Dy who entered these ruins made their way back, I know that's what they all say" I snapped. "But is that the truth? Did anyone even ever get here?"  
No reaction again. He doesn't know. Why would he, too? If everyone in this town believes every story ever told why question it? You'll end up like me anyway.  
"Just go away already!" I demanded.  
"No. Kid, I know it sounds weird, but really. Even if it's all just a myth. What do you think you can do in some old ruins? How long do you think you can survive without supermarket? I'll try and lower your punishment, but only if you come now, peacefully." It took him some time to make up his words.  
As if he could. Syvned Town knew no actual system. The mayor was judge, jury and executioner. And the supermarket is probably the best cared-for place in the village. And it was missing a huge chunk of wall.  
"Listen, I'm no 'kid' anymore. These ruins are in a better state than the town! Just leave me alone, dick!" I was so tired of this guy already.  
The cop let out a sigh and pulled his gun. "Kid. I'm sorry."  
But just as he was about to pull that trigger I chucked a stone at him. Right on his arm.  
"Son of a-" He shouted. When he saw my other combat-ready pebble he ran off. Probably to get reinforcements.

I went to look around for a second. Turns out I wasn't lying about the ruins being in a better state. They looked glorious! Obviously, they were broken and plants everywhere, and I could hardly see anything in the deep night, but I'd almost think this place would make for a better town than Syvned. If I remember the history lessons that were not absolute bullshit correctly, and I will given that these were very rare, it used to be a great city.  
I sat down on a rock bench. It was withered, but some detail was visible. It had a perfect circle for a red-orange glowing gemstone in the middle, and a circle around it. Then it had some kind of U underneath it, the tips coming halfway to the circle. It made a curve, going as a straight, horizontal line extending the U's tips. And it had feather-ish things on the outside of the U, making it look like a pair of wings. despite of the fading I could see it used to be symmetrical. That's when something caught my eye. A huge gate, like that bench-symbol, but were the gem was supposed to be was empty space. It had a small staircase leading up to it. The thing was at least five meters high! but that was far from the most unsettling about it; it was floating! The wing's feathers, the gate itself! A massive stone structure, _floating_ above a pedestal! And now I noticed the impossible levitation, I saw that the empty space had some kind of... Energy... In it. Small white sparks and little lightning flashes, coming off the inner edges of the building, zapping to the center.  
"No way..." I began, but I didn't have much time to wonder how it worked. I heard the sirens of the cops loudly. They were close, and in my amazement I blocked the noise out, apparently.

"Don't move!" A cop shouted.  
"You're surrounded! Hands where we can see them, and on your knees!" Another one.  
When I looked around there where tons and tons of cops. And they all had heavy rifles pointed at me. "Looks like that stone-trick you _Rocked_ earlier isn't gonna work again, pal." The commander laughed.  
I can't fight that army off. But anything is better than going back there.  
"Pal, get over here." The commander had his handcuffs ready. And he sounded scared. But why would he be scared? That's right. I thought to myself. _That gate_ , I thought.  
"Come get me!" I want to see if he's that dumb.  
"N-no you get here! I don't play your games, pal. Listen to me!"  
Yup. He was definitely scared of the stone ring. And they only covered my front, they were not behind the gate.  
"Anything above going back to Syvned Town!" I yelled, and I turned around an ran... Just three steps, when I suddenly felt very weak. I could not move, and I was standing right in that stone structure.

I saw, and felt, myself _Disappear_.


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a new age (SANS)

"Very well..." the feeling awakened me. It truly was a long time ago that I last experienced it, but I doubt that the stains of time would powerful enough to wash it away. And even if they were to be, I'm utterly convinced that I posses bigger powers. I will never allow myself to forget what event starts it.  
"A new human in my realm..." I mumble to myself. "It will be hard, but it has occurred before. And this will be the final time." I cried lightly.  
I sat upright in my bed and grabbed my crown. Upon contact the middle gem started shining my soul colour. Its strong, white and magical glow helps me see a little more.  
I place it on my head, where it belongs, according to my people.  
"I am to stay strong for them, even if I cannot do the same for myself." I have no choice. But most of all do I need to stay strong for _H_ _er_.  
They will all be glad. In a limited time, freedom shall be once more. "I suppose the time has come to make announcements..." I think aloud.  
Lifting my hand and activating my soul, I look at the sun's position. It is too low. They will all be asleep. Nevertheless, I should prepare myself.

With the residual soul power I open the closet's door and pull my royal cloak towards me. wearing it I walk towards my Realm Rune, and let it float in front of my chest. The immense and perfectly round gemstone in its center glows white for a split second, and afterwards it returns to its weak, red-orange glow. They cannot possibly see the burden that the human brings... Similarly I cannot blame them for this. The weight is mine to bear, as their king, I shall endure. If not for them, I will do it for _H_ _er._ I cannot help but cry slightly as I see her amulet.  
"Soon, I hope. Soon I might have the power..." As glad as I am to finally lead my people to freedom, the true reason behind my happiness is that we could reunite...  
...And it's the reason of my nervousness as well.

As the sun rises above Realmania's grounds, I walk through my castle. Through the throne room and the halls. I greet Papyrus, who is working hard on the magical beams he wants to master.  
"Goodday, Papyrus."  
"HELLO MY KING!" He enthusiastically reacts.  
"Training your focused Aura Blasts already, I see?"  
"OF COURSE LORD! IF A HUMAN COMES TO OUR REALM I CAN DEFEAT IT AND FINALLY SHOW YOU THAT I AM FIT FOR THE ROYAL GUARD!"  
I cannot help but chuckle, he's eager as always. "I never quite understood why you wanted to be part of the Guard, though. You are the Court Wizard!"  
"I KNOW, BUT THE GUARDS ARE REALLY NICE AND COOL! I WANT TO BE ONE SO BADLY!"  
"Your time to shine will come, I'm certain of it. But nevertheless you should be careful with Aura magic, remember, Papyrus?"  
"OF COURSE I DO! BUT THE TRAINING WILL BE WORTH WHEN I DEFEAT A HUMAN AND BRING IT TO YOU SO IT CAN SET US FREE!"  
"Papyrus... Papyrus... Humans are no objects... They have genders too."  
"SORRY KING."  
"Not a crucial issue. And do you want to know something that'll make you happy?  
He was jumping and bouncing, hardly able to control himself in his enthusiasm. "YES WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?"  
"Well, what if I were to tell you that there's going to be a human in the cities by the end of this week?"  
"REALLY?! THAT WOULD BE GREAT! I COULD FINALLY SHOW YOU HOW FIT I AM!"  
"Well. I felt a human enter Realmania before the sun rose."  
"IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING? BY YOUR KINGDOM THIS IS GREAT! I NEED TO CHECK ALL MY HUMAN-CAPTURING SUPPLIES!"  
"They might take a few days to appear here, but they are on their way. I'm on my way to announce it to everyone."  
"THAT IS AMAZING!"  
"It sure is."

I continued my walk to the announcement room. As soon as I heard Papyrus continue his Aura Blast training I let out a sigh. "I'm glad that you are as happy as that... But I can hardly feel similar." I mumble.  
When I finally arrive in the announcement room I focus my soul on the big, deep blue crystal orb Papyrus has made. "...No... I cannot let this be on my people..." I though to myself. That is not right. As I walked back to the throne room to charge up the protective powers from the Realm Rune's gemstone, Papyrus noticed my sad expression.  
"KING! WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SAD?" He began.  
"I'm sorry, Papyrus. I cannot notify everyone about the human."  
"WHY NOT?"  
"They do not see that the human is not necessarily evil. They will attack the human. And for all I know they could be a child. It is not the right thing to do."  
"I SEE... BUT AM I STILL ALLOWED TO CAPTURE I- THEM?" He really wants to show he can be part of the guard...  
"Of course. As long as you do not set up all of my kingdom to hurt them. They don't need to get hurt."  
"OKAY!" His mood became better in an instant. "ALSO KING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT ALWAYS HELPS ME CHEER UP?"  
"No?" I responded. I did not know Papyrus could even get sad.  
"WELL, I ALWAYS MAKE MYSELF A NICE CUP OF TEA, AND THINK OF HOW THINGS WOULD BE IF I'D BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! OF COURSE THAT LAST PART ISN'T USEFUL FOR YOU, BUT MAYBE IT'S JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW IT WOULD BE IF THINGS WOULD BE BETTER!"  
"Actually, that might even help. Thank you, Papyrus!"  
"NO PROBLEM! HERE, I EVEN HAVE SOME TEA RIGHT HERE!" He cheerfully exclaimed as he brought me a cup of hot chocolate tea.  
"You drink chocolate tea? Does that taste well?" I asked.  
"OH NO, I DON'T DRINK CHOCOLATE TEA, I DRINK TEA WITH SKYBERRIES LIKE TORIEL ALWAYS MAKES ME. BUT I SAW YOU LIKED CHOCOLATE, SO..." He explained.  
I laughed. He was truly by no means fit for the Royal Guard. Fighting bandits and seeing what they do to other people? No. He was too nice, caring and pure.  
"Hahaha! Well, I'll try the chocolate tea, and I'll tell you if I liked it or not. But how did you know that I liked chocolate?"  
"WELL I SAW YOU HAD A LOT OF CHOCOLATE FOOD IN YOUR CHESTS." He explained.  
"Thanks!" I said, ending the conversation, and walking back to the throne room.

When I was alone I held up her amulet. "I wonder if they would make it. I hope so. Do you?" It was not until then that I realized how pointless it was. Without any soul or part of its vessel, the amulet held no power except the memories. It would be fully pointless to talk to it, as if I'd expect her to answer or even hear it. But somehow it calmed me down, as I drank Papyrus' chocolate tea...


	3. Chapter 3: Home of insanity (FRISK)

When I opened my eyes again, I couldn't see anything. "What the hell?" I asked myself. "Why is th-" I began to say.  
"Calm down, human." A calm, low but jolly voice came out of nowhere. Suddenly, I could see again.  
I was in hell. Or really, hell was in this place. I was standing in a ruined place, stones and liquids floating around. The ground was looked like a cobblestone path, except it was purple and blue, and I sank in the stones, ankle-deep.  
"What is this place?!" I screamed, hoping that wherever that weird voice came from would answer.  
But it did not. Was I getting crazy? Walking through a portal, hearing a voice if there was nobody around and standing in some half-assed glitchy video game-world it wouldn't surprise me.  
"Oh screw it!" I thought. I cant stay here forever, let's see where this path leads...

After a while of walking through a hall looking like it was designed by a braindead toddler on drugs I got in a room that was even more ridiculous. Not only did it have the madness of the hall, but it had parts of seven other messed up worlds, and it looked like hell was one of these.  
And there was a... Humanoid goat? He was wearing black leather armour, like Skyrim's Thieves Guild Master armour. "Howdy!" He started.  
"You look like you don't know your way around here, do you?" He continued.  
"Uhhh... Well..." I wasn't sure if I could trust him. But then I realized he was probably my best chance to survive.  
"Yeah... I'm new here" I told him. He looked confused.  
"How can you... Did Muffet? No way." He cleared his throat. "Stand still." He commanded me, as he pointed at my chest and took a battle position. A small, deep red ball, almost like a marble appeared and hovered in front of my chest, and a second later the marble caught fire, with a little lighter shade of red flame, making it look like a fireball with a little red ball in it.  
"What the fuck is that?!" I yelled.  
"What does 'fuck' mean? Doesn't matter, sorry. Anyway: That red flare is your soul. It doesn't look strong now, but it can grow better if you gain LOVE."  
That was when I saw he had a fireball like mine, but white and the fire a little smaller, however the white marble was almost twice my as big as mine.  
"Don't worry, I'll share some LOVE with you!" He enthusiastically offered. Something about how he said 'LOVE' scared me. And I could swear that he changed for a second, to some horned, spooky version of himself.  
Before I could say anything he somehow made little white balls out of thin air and threw them at me. "Here! Catch my 'Friendship Orbs'!" he yelled.  
I sidestepped, because he didn't explain in time. "Oh, sorry. Reflexes." I reassured him.  
He smiled. "Don't worry! I have more!" He threw them again, and I walked right in his deathtrap.  
When I grabbed one of these balls my red fire got less visible. And a very sharp pain shot through my body, mostly my chest. I couldn't breathe for a second, and I crumbled to the ground.  
The spooky version of that small goat reappeared. "Haha! You idiot! Don't you know? Never leave a chance to kill!" His eyes started glowing red. "I, Asriel, will put you to an end!"  
When he was about to stab me, the little 'Asriel' came back.  
"Oh no... What happened?" He threw me a green ball, and the pain died off. "Sorry, I don-" He started to apologize, but then some massive, stone, purple, snake-dragon-whatever-the-fuck-it-was just smashed into him and ran off.

"Heya! Over here! These two will not be busty for long, you know." Some kind of humanoid dog wearing a trenchcoat waved at me with a katana.  
"I understand if you don't trust me but take it from me, if I'd want you dead you would be right now! Just follow me!" He yelled, as I walked towards him.  
"You're unarmed?"He asked, when he looked closely. "That's a no-go in here, as you saw. Heh, here, I can miss this one." He threw a small knife at me.  
"Yes, I know it's butter knife, but it's better than your fists." He explained. "Quickly, follow me!" He shouted, and ran through another glitchlike hall.

I don't know why I'm putting all my trust in the most shady-looking dog ever, but given that he has a katana and a dagger does back his point of 'If I'd want you dead you would be right now' up.  
"Okay we're safe here." He sighed and walked a bit slower.  
"Can you tell me what that was all about?!" I followed him, but I needed to know what was happening.  
"Don't you know? For all our lives we've been having a full war between the Disheveled Amalgams."  
"Like that snake that pushed Asriel away." he explained.  
After walking for about an hour he stopped. The landscape was less weird than before, but we were by a gate with two levers near it.  
"Yes, to protect our village we use puzzles. They're very easy, so I'd almost think that the Amalgams just don't like puzzles. I'm pretty sure they can just solve these." He sarcastically told me.  
"Flip the lever next to the door, it's not hard." He sighed.  
"Okay." I answered, and I walked up to a lever, when he sighed even more.  
"Other lever..." He mumbled.  
"Ah. Okay." I flipped the other, bigger lever.  
"Okay... Okay... It's your first puzzle anyway... Mistakes can be made, I guess..." He tried to hide how disappointed he was, and failed miserably.  
"It's not like you are good at giving orders..." I softly said, hoping he didn't hear me.  
"Uhh... Let's keep moving..." He didn't offer it. He just said so and walked on.  
We came in a room with a weird dummy in the center. "Alright, kid. In here you always have a chance to get attacked by an Amalgam or maybe even a killer bandit. You'll need to know what to do in a situation like that." He paused for a second, pointing at the dummy with his curved blade. "If this is the case, strike them down without mercy!" He yelled.  
"Does that not make me a killer thing?" I asked, surprised by his 'Advice'  
"Of course not. As long as you don't go around killing everyone on purpose it's fine! Self-defense is no problem!" He added. "Now. See that dummy?" He pointed at it again.  
"Pretend that it's a long-hated villain, your arch-nemesis, I don't care. Just hit it with all your power!" He told me, taking a step back. He surely expected some mad tricks, but...  
"No..." I muttered.  
"...Yes?" The dog was confused.  
"No." I said, more confident now.  
"Why not?" He asked, almost genuinely surprised.  
"I refuse to kill or hurt anything!" I snapped at him. I didn't want to do anything bad ever again. That rock against sir nags-a-lot was too much already.  
"Okay, okay, calm down... It's your call in the end, but I can't assure you you'll pass as easily with that mindset..." He almost looked sad.  
"Let's continue..." He stuttered.  
This room was pointless, it was a small hall with nothing in it except for some curves. The psychopathic dog ran to the other side, so I ran after him to keep him in my sight.  
Suddenly an insect-like creature with a sharp rock and ragged robes jumped at me. Both our 'Souls' appeared.

"Uhh... H-hi there... How ar-re -y-y-you..." I stuttered. I had no idea what it was, but it was very intimidating. I remember how that dog told me to kill it, but I needed to show him that there is another way.  
"Hahahahahaha! I'm fine, why thanks! But soon you won't be!" It screamed, as it lashed out with the rock, now somehow covered with a green, glowing liquid.


	4. Chapter 4: A King's Burden (SANS)

I almost had to use my soulpower to stop myself from spitting it out. By the Order of the Trinity that was awful! I never liked chocolate, and combined with hot water and herbs it was even worse. But I managed to swallow the horrendous tea.  
"I'm sorry Papyrus, but I don't think I would drink anything alike ever again..." I mumbled to myself. I doubt even _She_ would enjoy this tea. But nevertheless I drank it.  
In spite of the terrible taste it does calm me down.

There was one thing I had to do. I need to know what situation the human is in. Activating my soul, I connected it to the determination of the newcomer, and looked through his eyes... And I saw no need to worry.  
He's in the Disheveled Gatelands, it had not changed since I last saw it. Luckily, he isn't harmed physically or magically. As I revoked his sight from myself I felt the child's unease rising. "Calm down, human." It was all that would be necessary.  
It seems that he does not require any healing or aid to improve his current state. Very well. That does lift a part of my burden. If he is in a safe condition right now, he should not have much trouble passing through the rest of the Gatelands. The knowledge of his safe condition and position in the Gatelands is very helpful. Now I know that he is safe, I can think about what I need to do next.

As I walk through the halls again, to leave the castle and head for a walk around in Darkfyll Woods Papyrus rushes to catch up with me.  
"HELLO KING! YOU LOOK HAPPIER THAN BEFORE! DID MY TEA HELP?" He asked.  
"In a way it did, yes. It reminded me of C... What I had to do with the human once they pass through." I told him, slowing down my phase.  
"I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT!" He exclaimed, before striking a puzzled expression. "WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SAY JUST NOW? C..." He heard me.  
"Nothing, nothing..." I tried to reassure him. But that would never work on Papyrus. He cares too much to ignore this.  
"SANS. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T FOOL ME. IF THERE'S SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND TELL ME." He deserves to know. Everyone does. But... I can't tell him.  
"It's nothing, really." I told him, but my insecurity was easily noticeable. Especially by Papyrus.  
"KING SANS, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IT." His normal happiness and excitement got fully replaced by concern and seriousness.  
I let out a sigh. "It's nothing for you to worry about. It would be pointless for you. This matter is out of your hands, no matter the power they are able to wield." I spoke to him.  
"NO PROBLEM IS TOO BIG FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He cheered, with his usual confidence and playfulness.  
"I'm sorry, Papyrus. But this one is. You could not have prevented it because it started too early, and you cannot end it because it is not late enough yet..." I muttered.  
"IT'S ABOUT THE HUMAN, AM I RIGHT?" He understood what I meant by 'Not late enough' perfectly.  
"Yes. He is the only one who can solve this. So please. Don't worry. It's not the fault of anyone currently in this realm." I said, stopping the walking.  
"I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS USEFUL, BUT I'LL STAY HERE, IN THE CASTLE. AND I WON'T COME IF ASGORE AND ALPHYS WOULD INFORM ME ABOUT... HIM? YOU SAID?"  
"Yes. For as far as my Soul can see the human is a male child. I would estimate sixteen years old. And yes, I'm sorry but that would be rather useful. I would highly appreaciate it."  
"OKAY. I'LL STAY IN THE CASTLE UNTIL HE COMES BY OR YOU TELL ME THAT I CAN LEAVE!" He confirmed, trying to use his 'Guard voice' that he practiced very often.  
"Thank you." I finished, giving my Court Wizard a nod and resuming my walk to Darkfyll.

Some lakes there have magical powers, and otherwise I could ask Al... I did not think about them. How will that go?  
"The Sentries..." I suddenly thought, shock stopping me in my tracks. They are likely to turn my luck around. She wants to prove her strength and gain recognition, similar to Papyrus, and he would do _anything_ to aid her. Possibly he forgot the appearance of humans, and if not he could be too lazy... No. He could leave many things alone, and skip many tasks, but if she would ask him, he would do anything. And me neither he himself know about the power he truly has...  
"I'm sorry, Asgore. But I have a hard task for you..." I thought aloud.

It was mid-day as I arrived in the forest. The scent of wood and magical water calmed me down for a little bit. I know where he is likely to be found, now I only need to hope she's not around.  
Luckily, she wasn't. He was at his favorite place in the woods, listening to the tree chimes he hung up, and staring at the sky.  
"Hello, Asgore..." I began, attempting not to stutter.  
Asgore jumped up and turned to me; he had not heard or felt me nearing. Despite of the fact that I knew he would not even think about harming me, I was quite intimidated by the massive, anthropomorphic goat towering in front of me. Only a fraction shorter than Papyrus, he was almost twice my height, and rather big-boned as well. Physically among the strongest monsters in Realmania, and an exceptionally powerful and _Non-elemental_ Aura as well as his years of experience of being a hunter does still make for a scary monster. He might not have any arrows, or as a matter of fact a bow or huntsman-equipment in general, his claymore is sharp as ever nonetheless...  
He tilted his head to the right. "Are- Are you seriously afraid, my king?" He gave me an amused smile, clearly trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Pfft- Tha-That's hil..." He failed at holding back. "Hehehe- Ahahahahahaha! That's hilarious!" He slammed his left arm against his stomach and bent over, wildly swinging his right arm in all directions to look for something to grab for support.  
By the time he was done laughing all my fears washed away. "Ahaha- Okay... What do you want?" He asked, still smiling happily and trying to regulate his breathing pattern.  
"Well, it's about Alphys..." I responded.  
Asgore took a small step back, struck up in nothing but disbelief. His kind smile and the rest of his satisfied expression got knocked away in an instant, replaced by the blank stare of shock. "W- What hap- hap-penned?" He stammered. "W-Why?" He continued, losing the battle against his rapid breathing.  
"Oh no, calm down! She's not in trouble! As a matter of fact I'm trying to prevent that from happening." I quickly replied.  
Asgore relaxed a little. "O-oh okay. What do I need to do?" He asked, looking very relieved.  
"Well, in a few days time a h-creature will pass through the gate." I informed the sentry, who nodded in response.  
"I'd love it if he'd make it through safely. And I think Alphys might hurt him." I explained. "Please, try to keep him safe, okay?" I asked.  
"Alright. Doesn't sound too bad. Heh. You really had me going there for a second." Asgore confirmed.  
"I saw, sorry for that." I nodded.  
Asgore shrugged. "Eh. In the end nothing bad happened. that's what matters, am I right?" He calmly told me.  
"Hey. Don't sweat it, Sans. I'll take care of this guy. And besides, you look like you've just seen bottled evil. Go for a walk, okay?" He assured me.  
"...Asgore..." I mumbled, not sure if I wanted to ask him.  
"Yes?"  
"Uhhm... Ah, it's not important. Enjoy your day." I told him.  
"Please take that walk... Or go sleep. You look like your soul needs some rest." He advised me.  
"I will." I said, walking away, to a magical lake.

He was right. My soul needs a slight recharge for this matter. " _She_ would know..." I mumbled, holding up her amulet once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Gatelands and sorrow (FRISK)

I sidestepped the blow and evaded the rock trying to slice me to bits, but somehow a bit of the green, sticky liquid landed on my arm. Well now I can tell that it's acid.  
"Ow!" I yelled. "What was that for?!" Not sure what I was expecting to come from that. How's asking such a dumb question gonna help? But it did something.  
"Well, actually for my survival. You see, if you'd get falsely blamed for murder you don't get much food. And boy you look delicious!" It mumbled.  
"Want me to feel sorry for you?" I asked. It really looked like that. "Because really you suck at that!"  
"Not really... Just having dinner is fine. Don't need dinner feeling sorr..." It turned around slowly, hearing the dog's footsteps? Pawsteps? Doesn't matter.  
"Well well well... So what do you want with that kid, Flyadela?" He unsheathed his katana, and held it so that it could shield him from that rock-wielding insectoid.  
"Oh why hello there commander Doggo! Haven't missed you the slightest. Wow, you look stronger! Practiced your best sport, conclusionjumping?" The 'Flyadela'-guy replied.  
I guess that Doggo, or whatever his name is, is the reason sir flyface needs to kill me for dinner?  
"Oh please cut it, we both know you killed them." Doggo sounded very annoyed.  
Flyadela shook his head. "No, I didn't! But you told me to 'Cut it' so okay, I'll follow your command!" He shouted, lashing out with the rock.  
And Doggo dodged it without any effort. "You know what? Fine, Flyadela. I'll have a new trial for ya. Just stay away from this kid." He growled. "Deal?" Doggo asked.  
"With pleasure." The fly replied, and walked away. "Just do your research on this trial, Commando!" He yelled a second after he walked around the corner.  
"So... What was his story?" I asked.  
"Well, you'll hear it at his trial. You'll get to our village by then." Doggo told me, still looking irritated from what just happened. "Carry on!" He waved.

"Hey, maybe you'd like to stick very closely to me here..." He said, pointing to the insane _ocean_ of spikes. "The only puzzle that should be able to stop Amalgams." He announced.  
"How. The. Fuck. Am. I. Supposed. To. Get. Through. This?!" I gave him the biggest what-the-fuck-expression in history.  
"Ehhh... Still that how-the-fuck is pretty new, but I guess you're asking how to solve this?" He pointed at the sea of spikes.  
"What do you honestly think, Doggo?" I asked.  
"Sounds like a yes." He spoke to himself. "Well, not all these spikes are spikes. There's a path of harmless illusions. Follow me, and you'll be as fine as ever!" He told me, as if it's the most normal thing ever.  
"I don't have a choice, do I?" I sarcastically asked him.  
"Not really, heheheh." He chuckled. Really, just follow me. I can't fool you. If you walk in my exact path, I'd have to get spiked in order to spike you. And that'd be useless."  
Good point, actually. "Well, guess this is the only way?" I could pretty much see the answer in his eyes.  
"Yes. Yes it is. The rest is either blocked off by walls or so ruined that you can't really pass." He explained.  
Now it finally was my turn to sigh. "Okay. I'll follow ya." I nodded.

After walking a path surrounded by spikes for a few minutes, an uncomfortable distance away from the heavily-armed dog named 'Doggo' we got past the puzzle.  
"There ya go. Well, I'll have some things to do, and set up Flyadela's new trial and all." He gave me some kind of white ball, looking like one of Asriel's bullshit 'Frienship orbs'.  
"Needless to say that I'll be gone for now. With this piece of my Soul you could contact me any time. Should be dangerous, but I'm strong." Doggo told me.  
"What about it?" I asked.  
"Well, you can just stay here 'til I come back or wander off and make your own way to the village. There's a path leading so you won't lose the way." He explained.  
"So if ya need me, tap the ball and I can tell you what to do. Anyway. Off I go. See ya on the other side, pal." He waved and ran off. Couldn't he take me with him? Whatever.

I guess I can only move forward... And I better hurry, too. The place, apparently called the 'Disheveled Gatelands' is less disheveled than where I entered, but still it looked terrible.  
"These people all live here? In a full-on war for all their lives? This place is even worse than Syvned Town!" I thought out loud.  
Well, nothing to slow me down at least. Or maybe Doggo forgot to notify me about another spike-puzzle? I hope not. Well, only one way to find out.  
Sure I could wait for Doggo, but I don't think he'll come back within a day. And I'm hungry. They'll probably have a bakery at the village, so I'd better hurry.

Just my luck. Yet another weird fly-like guy jumped at me, but this time he had an actual sword, instead of a rock. And he was wearing plate metal armour too.  
Maybe being stuck with the police commander and his awful puns wasn't the worst case scenario? You'd almost say so.  
"So hello there... Curious. I've never seen a monster or Amalgam like you before? I wonder how you'd taste like..." It told me in an annoying, buzzing tone.  
"Hey..." I was less nervous than last time. "Nice, uhh... Armour, there..." I said. The bug looked confused.  
"Yeah sure. Now I'd really like you to die. You know, get some nice lunch." It almost looked like it was justifying itself.  
"Heh... Hey pal, you look kinda sad over killing me and all. You know I'd be more than happy to accept mercy here?" I told him. Could have used a nicer voice...  
"H-How old are you? And what species?" The bug asked.  
"Uhh... I'm..." Then I remembered that everyone told me about a war between monsters and humans. If they'd have to live here because of us, I'd be mad at any human.  
"I'm a... Syvnedian?" Who knew that towns with ridiculous names can work to help you? "I'm sixteen years old." I told the thing.  
"Ehhhhh? New species? How old do Syvnedians usually grow?" it asked.  
"I guess seventy years old." No way anyone in Syvned would, but that's the average human lifespan, right?  
"Hnn... Concider yourself free..." It softly said as it flew away. Well that was easy.

After walking around for a wile I got some thick leather gloves. They'll probably protect me from a blow or acid rock-liquid once. And I found a huge chunk of metal. Looked intimidating to me, maybe I could even scare the monsters away? That would be hilarious. I could see some wooden towers. If wood would have a dusty green colour.  
And given that I'm in whatever this place is, I guess it has. So well I thought I was close to the village. Great, reunite with the dog.  
That reminded me, I've been carrying that heavy metal thing around for a while now and I didn't know if it was even effective.  
I grabbed the white ball Doggo gave me, and tapped it.  
"Hey Doggo?" I asked, not sure if it would work. Not sure if I expected it to.  
"Oh heya kiddo. Got a problem?" Turns out it does work. Heh, maybe they can make magical WiFi here too?  
"Well more of a question." I responded.  
"Knock yourself out. Err... not like that. Ask away, I mean..." He really thought I would take 'Knock yourself out' like that?  
"Do monsters get scared easily?" I asked.  
"What do you mean? Wanna sneak up to someone and scare them like that? They'll probably get angry first.  
"No, I mean that I picked up a huge metal club. Will that scare monsters away?" I hoped he would say yes.  
"Not really. You see, it might work on the weakest of killer bandits, but that'd be it. It wouldn't make them flee. Most people watch who they'd attack."  
"And the Amalgams?" I hoped that would be more positive.  
"Not at all. The Amalgams are fearless. They don't have emotions. They can't feel pain. They can't feel glee. They are _dead inside_." Doggo sounded sad.  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" If he wanted to confuse me he did a swell damn job at it.  
"Unlike everyone else I feel sorry for them. They have travelled to this world from weak Shadowrealms. And these were connected to the Universe, not Realmania."  
"Where are you going with this..?" I asked him.  
"The magical power-overflow from Realmania, and the faulty connection _deleted their souls_ and blasted them in here. Now, they just fight for two reasons."  
"W-What?!" I stammered.  
"The fight because they don't think their life, or existence, is worth anymore. And they kill to protect us from their fate. To make sure we don't misstep and join their race.  
"How would you do that?" I was shocked. The Amalgams looked evil, but they weren't?  
"Saw the chunks of heaven and hell before, kid? These seven other worlds you saw were the most powerful Shadowrealms. They have connections here." He explained.  
"And the weaker realms, where the Amalgams came from, have these connections too. Invisible. And one wrong step and you're an Amalgam in that Shadowrealm." He said.  
"Somewhere I can feel it. Their might fades. Their guard falls. They don't want to hurt us, but they don't see a different way. Except for...  
"For who?!" I had never heard a story as sorry as that.  
"Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar. The strongest Amalgam. The leader. He's vaguely sane, still." Doggo sounded like he didn't want to talk about the Amalgams anymore.  
"Uhhhh... Hey does wood here have a dusty green colour? And do you have towers made of that wood near the village?" I asked, changing subject.  
"Yes, if you can see them you should be close. Well, good luck, kid." He ended the conversation.

And as I stuffed the ball back in my pocket a mighty shadow cast itself over me.


	6. Chapter 6: Planning flaws (SANS)

"S-Sans Cli...Cliffsor...Cliffsorth, heh... That's a nice name... M-My name is..." That dream again. It was the time when _She_ entered Realmania. What once was a sweet dream...  
...Now is a horrid nightmare. I had seen it so many times. Right when _She_ would introduce herself...  
 _It's all your fault. You could have saved me. This is not what I deserve. How could you be so weak?  
_ That never happened. _She_ never said these things. But it always haunts me. Once so peaceful, this distortion turned it in to a horror. I should have saved her, even if I couldn't.  
In a way I almost hope _She_ is dead by now. It would be better than what fate _She_ received from me.

"Sans. Wake up." I heard Asgore's voice in front of me. It took me some time to realize what happened. I was lying on the ground. This is nowhere near _back then_ at all.  
Then I realized I wasn't lying on a path, but a little bit of wet grass. I saw a lake in front of me. "Asgore? What happened? I do not remember walking here..." I thought aloud.  
"You shouldn't, either. I saw you lying on the dirt path, and figured you couldn't make it to the lake yourself. I dragged you here." He told me.  
"I can understand being a king is hard work, but you were out for a long time. It's morning!" He sounded worried. And so was I.  
"Morning?" I asked. Did it gain so much power?  
"Yes, Invary, 12th morning. Isn't your bed more comfortable than the forest's ground?" He laughed at his own failed attempt on a joke.  
"It most certainly is..." I mumbled. Just a second later he turned around, looking me in the eye. I hadn't noticed that he was looking at the lake as well.  
"Wait, you can feel that? But how? Skeletons don't have muscles, right?" He asked. "How can you physically feel uncomfortable?" His worries were gone, replaced by curiosity.  
"I'm not a skeleton, remember? I may look like one, but I am not even truly a Monster." I explained.  
"Ah yes, you're a Soulborn. You really need to explain how that works once..." He thought out loud.  
"Well, feeling rested?" He asked.  
I stood up and focused on my soul, which appeared in front of my chest mere seconds afterwards.  
The core was a small orb, size of my little finger's tip, made of pure white light. The immense fire surrounding it was as big as my rib cage. A very clean, white glow as well.  
"Yes, my soul looks restored. Thank you, Asgore." I said.  
"Oh and by the way..." Asgore stood up as well. "When you were sleeping you sounded like you were having a nightmare." He wasn't wrong.  
"I don't know what it was, but don't worry. You've got the Royal Guard at your command. And aren't Soulborns very powerful?" He tried to calm me, walking off back home.

I had to walk back to the castle. Papyrus would most certainly be worried. But I cannot stay here forever. Especially because of the human.  
"The human... Come to think of it, where is he?" I thought. Focusing at the determination he held I could see his position was halfway through the Gatelands.  
As long as he is in there all I can do is hope that Muffet would let him go... And the odds of this happening are slim, to say the least...  
There is nothing left to do here... It would be best to return as fast as I could. Time to go. No matter how powerful I am, hoping Muffet would show mercy isn't going to work.

When I came back to my castle Papyrus was waiting for me. And he did not look amused, even in the slightest of ways.  
"KING SANS! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DID YOU NOT COME BACK THIS NIGHT?! AND WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES SO DIRTY?!" As I expected, he barraged me with questions.  
"You do not need to worry about me, Papyrus. You know I am powerful, and this armour is capable of taking a hit." I tried to comfort him, which is not possible.  
"I'M SORRY KING, BUT I DEMAND ANSWERS! EVEN IF YOU ARE OUR MONARCH YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT!" He was right.  
"Well, I went to a lake to recharge, and I slept at Asgore's place. As for the dirt, I fell, but I am perfectly fine." I told him, deciding not to worry him about my soul's state.  
"OKAY. SEE? ANSWERING QUESTIONS ISN'T THAT HARD! AND I AM VERY GOOD AT ASKING THE RIGHT ONES, NYEH!" But I could already hear the inevitable one coming...  
"SO, WHAT ABOUT THE HUMAN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM ALREADY?" He asked.  
"No, I do not, sadly. But it appears I have plenty of time left." I told him, truthfully. In the end I will be likely to have an idea.  
"AHA, MAYBE I, THE GREAT COURT WIZARD PAPYRUS, CAN MAKE SOMETHING UP?" I'm sure he already had an idea, but he does not fully understand the situation.  
"No, I do not wish to bother you with this." I told him.  
"SANS. THAT IS LITERALLY THE JOB OF THE COURT WIZARD. TO HELP THE KING MAKE HARD DECISIONS LIKE THAT." Once again he did not look happy.  
"Yes indeed, but there are some matters that are mine to solve, and not yours." I explained him, in the hope that it would suffice.  
"I SEE. BUT IF YOU WANT ADVICE I SURELY WILL AID!" He cheered, before he ran off to train even further. His power was not the problem, it was his _accuracy_.

I walked to the throne room, and hung the amulet over the throne. Maybe I will even find a way to undo what I did to H _er_...  
I stared in the gem in the golden necklace, once it was blood red, but now it was dominated by an empty, grey fog...  
"Would that not be fantastic?"


	7. Chapter 7: Who is the evil one? (FRISK)

When I turned around, I saw a giant monster towering in front of me. Or actually, nah. It's an amalgam. One hella big amalgam.  
It had a dark grey skin, for as far as you could call it a skin at all. It was a mess of scales sticking out everywhere, and bones poking out inbetween the scales. The biggest part of the body was like a bracelet made with beads, but then really scary, spiked beads, with bones and scales and even spears and other weapons sticking out. These were probably used by the bandits. And out of the holes and tears some kind of green, glowing liquid poured out, much like Flyadela's rock-acid. It probably positioned itself in the shape of a U, because the tail and head were standing up like sticks. Its head was on the right side of were his body entered the ground. The face looked like a giant ring of curved, clawlike spikes pointing inwards, leaving an opening for a big, round, yellow eye. And its tail, taking the place of the left stick, had a huge and jagged spike on it, which was pointing at the sky.

The glowing eye looked at me, and when I was expecting some kind of scary roar or battlecry, it just talked to me. The voice was cracking, and it had some kind of rumble in the background. Kinda impressive if you'd see that the guy's head was literally a bunch of floating spikes and an eye in the middle.  
"Greetings... You are... The... Human... Right?" It asked, putting some serious effort in his barely understandable voice.  
"Yeah, I am. What about you?" I responded, trying to hide my fear, hoping that the thing would just leave me alone.  
"I... Am Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar... Lord... Of the... Unfortunate..." It said. It sounded proud, almost.  
"The unfortunate? Aren't you guys just Amalgams?" I will be honest, after hearing about how bad they were, and then getting told they aren't evil interests me.  
"How... Disrespectful... We are... Hurt... By this world... We... Have suffered... And... We are... Seen..." It paused for a few seconds, even for his standards.  
"Seen... As failures... Monstrosities... Because... Your war... Ages ago... Made... This world..." It's like his vocal cords were warming up.  
"So you don't want to be called Amalgam?" I asked, genuinely interested.  
"No... Don't do that... But this is... Besides the... Point..." The voice cracked less and he spoke faster now.  
"Then what is your point?" I hoped it did not include killing me.  
"You may not pass... If you do... The monsters will... Kill you... Muffet... The queen... She won't accept... She won't open... The door..." It explained.  
"Muffet... Will kill... Or other bandits... In there... You won't last... Stay here, with... Me... Or go back... But do not... Continue..." It finally said.  
"No... I can't stay here! Just look at this! Murderers everywhere! And I'm hungry! I need an actual place to sleep, not this weirdness!" I shouted.  
"Then... I'm sorry... But I am doing this... Because I want you to live... A happy life... Now go back, poor child... Go back or prove that you can stand!" It yelled, showing my soul.

All the flying rocks and liquids stopped in place, and it got darker. Everything went black and white, except for me and the creature in front of me.  
And I knew, that I could not talk my way out of this. I can't convince this guy. But maybe...  
" _They don't want to hurt us, but they don't see a different way._ " Doggo told me just a few seconds ago. And I knew what I had to do... I had to show him there was...  
I dropped the knife and the metal whatever-it-was. "Go ahead, do it." I challenged.  
Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar looked away, sending a few magical spikes at me, missing so badly it was easier to dodge them than getting hit.  
"That doesn't look all that threatening, buddo." I laughed.  
Now with a little more will the leader attacked. And I still evaded all of the spikes.  
"You're a lot less strong than you look." I told him, trying to show him how dumb he was acting.  
"Please... I don't want to... Hurt you..." It said, looking me right in the eyes... Wait, how, he only has one eye?... Anyway he threw more spikes at me, more convinced now.  
"Now why do you do this then?" I'm not sure why I was expecting insults like this to prove a point.  
"Because... They will do the same... They will try harder... Please... I'm giving you... One last chance... Go back... Now... Poor child..." It said, sounding pretty sad.  
"No. I have to keep moving. You know that." I said. A decision I regretted immediately.  
"Then it's time... For you to show... You can hold..." It mumbled, right before stabbing my soul with that enormous tail-spike. Then it all went black.

When I could see again it was like nothing happened. Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar was in front of me. But he seemed... Bigger? It's as if I took a step forward and sat down. That's when it hit me. I looked behind me. And I saw my body.  
"You're gonna have to try a little harder than _that_!"  
I was my soul. And the Amalgam lord shot a ton of spikes at me, faster and more accurate.  
"You can't pass... I am doing this for you... But now it is too late... Too late to turn back... You. Or. Me." The creature said, shooting spikes and whipping with other magic.  
I could hardly evade it. It's too fast. Too accurate. But then it stopped for a few seconds. The Amalgam needed to recharge.  
"I still won't fight." I told him. There was no going back. I had to show that you don't need to fight.  
But it didn't care. It looked at me, angrily. And it slapped down more attacks, and most if them got very close.  
"You can't keep doing this forever." I told the lord. But it didn't listen anymore.  
More attacks. And this time... A spike hit me. It hurt a lot. And I got cold. And slower.  
"Stop this!" I yelled, but Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar wouldn't give in.  
"You want to see... A 'home', don't you?" It asked. "But there... You won't find this home... You won't find... Anything..."  
Another attack. Another hit. I was starting to get chilly.  
And I knew... This was it. This moment was _everything_. I could either give up, or give it my all. I got a lot faster, and a bit warmer. I could not give up. I had to stay determined.

More spikes and whips followed, but I flew around them all.  
"You... Can't... Pass... He... Can't help you..." The Amalgam's voice cracked back again, being hardly understandable.  
Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar started melting and reshaping, the eye shining purple instead of yellow, the acid that covered the Amalgam got purple too.  
His attacks flew faster and faster, spikes rising from the ground too, but I _couldn't_ get hit.  
The Amalgam attacked and attacked, and I evaded everything. Spike after spike, whip after whip, but I dodged it all. I had to.  
Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar stayed silent while it threw everything it had at me.  
But I saw the Amalgam got tired. Its purple lights started to get less bright. The attacks got slower, and less close to me, until eventually It gave up.  
The Amalgam sighed, and it made a noise that sounded like heavy breathing, or what would be heavy breathing for this creature, anyway.  
"So... I suppose... This... Is it... You... Have... Proven... You are... Strong enough... Please... Be careful... Human..." It said, sounding like it regretted doing this.  
"Heh, okay. I will, don't worry about it." I told the Lord of the Unfortunate, when it turned around and slowly moved away...

"I don't know about this Muffet, but it sounds like she's gonna be a problem some time..." I thought out loud, when I looked at the towers in the distance.  
"Haha, what? No, I doubt it, kid" Doggo sneaked up behind me.  
"Woah where did you come from?" I asked, surprised he could scare me like that.  
"Heh, I saw you were fighting Gruu-Kho-Chytaaar. His magic can be seen from a mile away! Either way, ready to get to the village?" He responded.  
"Yeah, I guess..." I told him, hiding the fear of what the Amalgam leader told me... " _Muffet, the queen... She won't accept. She won't open the door._ "  
What door?


	8. Discontinue note

Okay, I'll be honest, I haven't worked on this thing in a long while, and given I got two original works to work on, I doubt I'll ever get back at this. I'm sorry for the three or four people who actually followed this. My writing has improved a lot in my original if anyone is interested, chapter one of one of my works is already online, posted on Fictionpress (Champions of Greacchyld: Warfare of fates by The Judgement) and on Archiveofourown (The same story name, but by CharaDreemurrTheChocolateRPGod)

So if anyone is interested, chapter one of one of my works is already online, posted on Archiveofourown and Fictionpress, it's called Champions of Greacchyld.

I'm still working on the second chapter of this one, and I'm not finished with chapter one of my other work either.


End file.
